


Corruption ( Thou Art My Father )

by blooming_atlas



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Brief Mentions Of Self-Starvation, Not a parasite, Other, She doesn't like them but goddamn it she's not going to kill them, Sort of a Venom crossover, SymbioteHost!Deputy, The Deputy genuinely wants to help the Seeds but they make it hard, The Deputy has a Symbiote, The Deputy is a fierce smol with a Symbiote pal, but it's super brief, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: "Deputy, cooperate and you might just survive."In which the Deputy has a parasite living inside of her and is giving the Project a run for their money. The Seeds have no idea what demon they've just unleashed.





	Corruption ( Thou Art My Father )

When the stairs leading down to the basement creaked, John Seed struggled to his feet. He pressed one hand to to his bandaged leg ( his leg is fucked all to hell and he still can’t walk properly without limping ) and gripped a metal pipe with the other as he listened to the steady, purposeful steps approaching the locked door. Keys rattled as mumbled words echoed on the other side. He’d lost track of how many days he’d been waiting for her, the Deputy, to return. How long has it been? Weeks? Months? It seemed like only yesterday when the green-eyed blonde cut a bloody swathe through his men and set fire to his bunker, releasing the sinners and damning what remained of his flock to a fiery death.

In the end, it had been Hudson who’d pressed a gun to his head and would have pulled the trigger if the Deputy hadn’t stopped her.

Not that it stopped Hudson from taking a tire iron to his leg and the Deputy blindfolding him, shoving him in the trunk of a car until he woke up hours later in a dark basement. A cot and a small kitchenette had been his only luxuries in this godforsaken hole.

_Days. Weeks. Months. How long? How long?_

John took a step back, and his fingers tightened around the weapon, once a part of his cot’s frame. For days, he’d been working on the screws holding his rickety bed together. He remembered the lessons Jacob had taught him when they were children and used his fingernails and a small bed spring, tearing and ripping some of his nails in the process of loosening the screws. Yesterday the final screw and the metal rod had fallen to the floor with a loud ping. _Freedom. Freedom._

He’d laughed and wept, clutching his salvation to his chest as he silently thanked his older brother for teaching him something meaningful. Months in this dark basement could come to an end today, if he was very careful and didn’t underestimate the Deputy the same way his flock did. How wrong he had been to underestimate her! How wrong they had ALL been to assume that she was fucking normal. No..no... The Deputy wasn’t human. She was a **monster.**

The first lock turned. More keys rattled. The Deputy had visited him every few days for weeks, bringing him hot food, warm blankets, books, fresh bandages for his busted leg, and clean clothes as his old set had been covered in ash, soot, blood, and mud. She rarely spoke to him, occasionally asking how his leg was and if he was comfortable enough. _Did it itch? Did it smell funny?_ She’d never cared enough to ask after Hudson nearly destroyed his leg, so why did she care now? It wasn’t the threat of torture that scared him. No...he could handle pain. It was the waiting, the goddamn waiting and hearing nothing about his siblings.

A dead bolt turned, and the door swung open. The small blonde stood in the doorway, two bags of fresh supplies in her hands. Sharp green eyes vacantly gazed toward him and then to the small table by the kitchenette. John grimaced and smiled, his hand behind his back, his fingers gripping the metal so hard his knuckles ached. He had this one chance. One chance to swing the pipe and turn her pretty face into red mush. _One chance._ “Why are you standing?” she asked as she dumped the bags on the table. “You should be sitting down. Don’t want that leg of yours to give out from under you again. I’ve been told not to give you anymore pain killers if that happens.”

“I needed the exercise. Feels better to stand and stretch.” That was true. Being down here made him restless. At first he planned on acting docile enough to lower the Deputy’s guard, but then he realized that if he had any chance of escaping he needed build up his strength. _‘Closer,’_ he thought. _‘Come closer you demon and I’ll show you how my leg is healing up.’_

“You need a fresh roll of bandages?” she asked. “All the time.” Also true. In the early weeks of his captivity, all he’d wanted to do was sleep and block out the pain in his leg. Every movement, drop of blood, and bouts of pain reminded him of how he’d failed Joseph. And sometimes, when the loneliness overcame him, he wasn’t sure if Joseph knew he was alive. “I brought you a few more magazines and books.”

She sounded proud, pleased that he was being an obedient prisoner. “Sharky wanted to give you his entire stash of porn, but Jerome and I both agreed that you might appreciate a good Time magazine. Can’t have you jizzing all over the basement floor now can we? Lust is a sin.” She carefully laid them on the small table and fanned them into a neat arc. He studied the glossy covers and forced a thankful smile. The Deputy expected him to be pleased by this rare act of kindness. So he bared his teeth and beamed, wanting her to believe he was docile and weak even as his mind buzzed with images of crushing in her delicate skull with his bare hands. _‘Demoness. Spawn. I’ll flay you alive.’_

The bold magazine headlines skittered across his brain, barely registering. **“The End of a Dynasty.” “War on Terror.” “Climate Change.” “A Glimpse into Summer Fun!”** If anything, the magazines were new and gave him a quick insight on the the outside world.

“What day is it?” he asked. The Deputy set the two plastic grocery bags beside the sink. “It’s Thursday. I’m sure you can last being stuck down here. It’s better then what Mary May had planned for you.” The last time he’d seen the date displayed had been July 4, weeks after she’d locked him in this cursed basement. _You cannot keep me down here!_ He wanted to scream. But the flash of the gun in her holster made him pause. The gun he needed to get the gun away from her.

The Deputy never came to visit him without a weapon, knowing it would fuel his doubts and frustrations that he was never going to escape. Not if he wanted a bullet to the brain. His brothers and sweet sister probably believed him to be dead. No one was coming. If he was going to be rescued, he would have to save himself. “You will let me go, right?” he asked. “My family **will** come looking for me.” The Deputy laughed and shook her head. “Looking for you? Darling, I already have your sister. Don’t worry she’s alive and being kept in a cell at Hope County Jail. Your ginger shit of a brother is next and then Joseph.”

Faith? She had Faith? John’s face broke out into a cold sweat. How was this possible? His sister was more cunning and practical than all the past Faiths combined. How had this slip of a Deputy manage to capture his sister without so much as a scratch?

The Deputy carefully unpacked apples, bananas, bread, and bags of chocolate. There were also eggs, milk, and cheese—everything for him. And if he wanted to heat up his food or cook the eggs, there was only the microwave. No metal or glass. Just paper plates and cups. No pens or pencils. Nothing dangerous. Nothing for him to attack her with. John swallowed thickly. “My sister? Deputy, what are you trying to prove by keeping me and my family alive? Do you hope to make us Atone for imagined sins? Do you hope to get justice?” He was genuinely curious. She killed countless of their people. The bodies if the Faithful left to bake in the sun. Many of their corpses headless as if their heads had been ripped off. 

 _“She’s a demon!”_ One of his best men had told him, his jeans stiff with his own waste. The man had clung to John’s knees with a look of mad terror. _“She turned into a monster and ate everyone! Ripped them apart!”_

How wrong he had been to dismiss the poor fellow’s words as mad ramblings. John had been too furious with his flock for their repeated failures in capturing the Deputy and had promptly buried the screaming man alive as punishment for his blunder. Now...he wished that he hadn’t been so hasty.

“Nothing to prove. I don’t see any point in killing you,” she said gently. “You and your siblings have been through enough shit. I can’t guarantee that the four of you won't be put away for a long time, but at least in jail you’ll get the help you need. Besides, killing you would be playing right into Joseph’s plans.”

Ah! So it was Atonement she wanted!

But the Deputy had already done the stupidest thing in her life. She’d believed he was compliant and eager to play to her tune. She truly believed that she was above Joseph’s will when it was she who opened the seventh seal. Now she and her entire Resistance would pay a steep price if he didn’t make the first swing count.

“I also brought you more clothes,” she said. “You’ve been gaining a little weight, handsome. Been feeding you a lot of good stuff to keep you strong.” John mirrored her smile, hoping it would lower her guard just a little. “The food is adequate.” “Good. I need you healthy and strong before you can see your family. You’ll be together again.” Did she expect him to be grateful? For locking him away like an animal in a cage? “Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, Deputy. Perhaps you and I can come to a better understanding,” he lied.

“That’s good. Real good. At least your not like your sister. She’s been on a hunger striker ever since I booted her out of her territory.” Looking satisfied, she turned and opened the tiny refrigerator and began placing perishables inside. First the milk. He drew in a breath and gripped the pipe even tighter, picturing it striking the back of her blonde head. As she rummaged in the refrigerator to make room for the eggs and cheese, he took a silent step forward.

The Deputy chatted about him needing a board game to keep him entertained, and he raised the pipe over his head, not making a sound as he lunged, focused solely on connecting metal to bone. He had one chance and couldn’t bear to think what would happen if he failed. He would find his way back to Joseph...or die trying. Right before the pipe slammed down, she glanced up, and her smile vanished. Quick as a cat, she twisted to the right and raised her arm, and the pipe connected with her forearm. It didn’t seem to phase her. In fact, it was as if she never felt the blow.

Driven by panicked rage, he tried to raise the pipe again, but before he could, her left fist connected with his jaw, sending shock waves of pain through his head. John staggered, dropped to his knees. His grip slackened upon the pipe, and it fell to the floor with a loud clang. It slowly rolled out of reach as his vision blurred. The Deputy’s breathing was hot and quick as she picked up the pipe and, with surprising strength, grabbed him by the hair, and hauled him up to his feet. “Stupid motherfucker!” she hissed. “Your sister refuses to eat like a spoiled child and now I gotta’ deal with this shit? Fuck you!”

John could feel his hair tearing away from his skull as the pain in his jaw throbbed. He tasted blood, and his back tooth seemed to loosen. He instinctively tried to guard his bad leg, but it was useless. The Deputy raised the pipe, ready to strike. “You know a little voice told me that you were faking being nice. Turns out your still as full of shit as you were on that stupid fucking YES commercial. I’ve been too nice to you.” She was smiling. Her teeth eerily pointy and sharp in the dim light of the basement. “Maybe I should just let Hudson fuck your other leg up.”

“You cannot keep me down here forever! My brothers will come for me!” he snarled. The Deputy pulled his bloodied face up next to hers. “If it were up to me, I’d beat the living piss out of you for all the shit you’ve done. I’d let Hudson and all the others you’ve tortured stomp you into the pavement until there’s nothing left of you but red paste.”

She shoved him onto the metal cot like a rag doll. “Or maybe I’ll just bite your head off...right after I finish rearranging that pretty face of yours.” She raised the pipe, reminding him how well she could inflict pain while his leg was still healing.

But John would not be cowed. He would remain vigilant. “My men were right about you! I know what you are!” he yelled, blue eyes brilliant with defiance.

The Deputy threw back her head and laughed. A harsh, guttural sound that sounded out of place...inhuman. “Enlighten me, John!” She hissed. “Tell me what I am? Give me a good answer and I might just let you walk free.”

When John didn’t answer she laughed again and shook her head. “That’s what I fucking thought. Y’know my little friend wanted me to eat you and the rest of your crazy family, but I talked him out of it. Killing you assholes wouldn’t be right, but killing Peggies...” Her voice trailed off in a satisfied hum as she forcibly lifted his head to meet her gaze, a long, snake-like tongue slithering from out of her mouth to lick his cheek.

“...Killing Peggies just makes this war all the more better for my little friend. He loves scaring the shit out of everyone in this hick town.” The Deputy tsked. “I swear, you people invade Hope County and then have the nerve to act shocked when the townsfolk get fed up and start fighting back. But don’t worry, I won’t kill your big brothers or your little sister. I meant what I said about keeping your family alive...”

John’s eyes shimmered with fear, but he did not make a sound. Slowly her tongue slid back into her mouth, and her face began to morph into something horrible. Monstrous.

“What are you?” John whispered.”

The Deputy smiled, black fluid escaping her pert mouth and dripping down her chin as her face shifted into a mass of writhing black tendrils. John’s face filled with naked horror as black tendrils burst from her chest and wrapped themselves around him as he screamed and screamed.

**“We are Corruption.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Venom and it was the best thing ever. I really wanted to write a Deputy who has been bonded to a Symbiote and the two of them just cause mass chaos and destruction in Hope County. Deputy helps the town. The Symbiote feasts on Peggies. Everyone wins. 
> 
> Here's a small list of things that happened in this AU:
> 
> \- The Deputy has no desire to kill the Seeds and after some convincing the Resistance allows her to arrest them and lock them away in a cell or a bunker.
> 
> \- She's been running around John's territory spreading fear and chaos. The Peggies scream of a strange alien monster killing them and John assumes they are lying to cover their asses. They were not lying.
> 
> \- Deputy captures John early and liberates Holland Valley. She promptly frees the prisoners from his bunker, sets the place on fire, and allows Hudson to beat him with a tire iron until she stops her from killing him. An injured John is then transported to an unknown location where he's kept in a well-stocked basement. 
> 
> \- The Deputy launches a surprise attack on Faith and after killing most of her Angels and scaring the poor girl to death in her true form, The Deputy cuffs her and hauls her to Hope County Jail where she's placed under the watchful eye of the Sheriff. Faith rebels against her captors by staging a hunger strike. Eventually ends the hunger strike when her ex-friend Tracey has a private discussion with her. What was said between them remains a mystery.
> 
> \- Some of the Peggies who have seen Rook in her true form as Corruption and lived to tell the tale have broken free from Joseph to worship Rook and form a cult. Rook is none too pleased with this, but has sent them to work on rebuilding and helping the Resistance. 
> 
> \- John is not dead. Rook just wanted to scare him enough to cease all plans of escaping his imprisonment.
> 
> \- The Resistance knows nothing about Rook's "condition" and she doesn't have the heart to tell them about her parasitic friend. It would be too outlandish and strange for them to take in. Everyone just assumes that Rook got lucky every time she avoided getting shot or survived getting hit by a truck full of Peggies.
> 
> \- The bombs never drop and National Guard steps in to restore order. The Seeds are in jail and mostly everyone lives happily ever after.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
